wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Peter Singer
Dr. Peter Singer is a vegetarian bioethicist from Australia and professor at Princeton University. He wasn't born a vegetarian, but chose to become one. Singer is neither white nor black - he claims to be inbetween. Pick one, Doctor — we're at war. He appeared as a guest on the December 11, 2006 edition of The Colbert Report, where he was repeatedly nailed by Stephen while discussing his latest book. The Interview Dr. Singer doesn't discriminate against animals. Neither does Stephen: he eats them all because they are so delicious. After arguing about God's grant to mankind of Dominion over the world and the resulting equality or inequality of animals and calling most of the human race speciesist, Singer put Stephen in a difficult position when he asked if Dr. Colbert would eat babies if he knew they were delicious too. It sounds like Dr. Singer might have some experience with Fetalcini Alfredo. For the record, Stephen said he would fight the urge to eat babies, even if, as Dr. Singer claims, they are delicious. Singer also doubted Stephen's thousands of double-blind laboratory research experiments on The Positive Effect of Stephen Colbert's Voice on Ficuses, demanding Stephen publish his findings in a scientific journal. Singer's repeated attempts to counter-nail Stephen failed miserably. At one point after saying that Bestiality is not okay because it's more fun to have sex with people, Singer actually had the audacity to equated Dr. Colbert with the likes of Ted Haggard and Mark Foley. Singer claimed that Stephen merely "seemed" to be against bestiality, but might be a closeted beastialitoholic. For shame, sir. March 12, 2009 Nailing * it's an injustice that some feast while others starve; Dr. Colbert has never seen any starving people at his feasts * book: The Life You Can Save * the poor don't want other poor * Singer is promoting * What is a Namibian shepherd going to do with Stephen's Audi A8L? ** seats 6 sheep * talking about redistribution of wealth * generational wealth can't work if you're giving it away * Stephen always carries a very long, very expensive ** can't ruin his shoes--they're alligator--which you'd think would be better in water * Stephen's shoes are in a lake ** would Peter Singer get a baby wet tosave Stephen's shoes? * they fight over what Jesus said ** Stepehen remembers him saying "I've got mine" ** Singer remembers something about sewing * what's the least someone could do to seem like a good person? ** 10% * who decides where Stephen's money goes? ** will Singer get a portion of it? * Singer is the Bernie Madoff of poor people ** claims Stephen is looking for excuses for not donating * Stephen reminds Singer that his $22 book could feed a few people Factoids *Claims Ganesh might be a better, more compassionate god that the One True God *Is vegetarian, but strangely OK with jar-raised pork loin *Agrees with Stephen and our President that sometime you have to go to war *Thinks terror chimps should have rights; laments their inability to fight back and would grant monkeys the right to vote. Apparently has never heard of a little place called the Planet of The Apes Books *''The Way We Eat: Why Our Food Choices Matter'' *''The Inbetweeners' Guide to Cooking Flavorless Food''